Black Rose
by OmegaLynn26
Summary: When Rose comes home from killing Dimitri she is left broken and alone. Then Lissa abandons her. She finds comfort in Christian but will this new love be ripped apart by forces unseen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV

I opened my eyes to my dark, empty room. My pillow was wet from my tears. I started to play with a strand of my hair. This made memories of Dimitri race through my head. More tears, more pain. I jumped when I heard the knock at the door.

"Rose, honey, let me in. Please?" It was Lissa. She was my best friend but no way would she understand all this hurt. "Come on, talk to me."

"Go away Lissa. Look, I just want to be alone."

"Either you let me in or I'm breaking down the door!" She sounded serious, and even though I knew she wouldn't be able to, I didn't think she needed the chance to hurt herself. I got up, turned on the light, and opened the door. Lissa stormed in, her golden hair falling over her shoulders.

"What do you want Lis?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You haven't talk to me at all since you got back!" She yelled her fangs exposed, "I've been worried sick! It's been two weeks! We need to talk about what happen!" She sat on my bed crossing her arms and legs.

"Look, Lis, I love you. You are my best friend but I'm not ready to talk at all ok?" I leaned on the wall near the door and look at the floor.

"Well you know what?" She asked standing up putting her hands on her hips, "Unless we talk now WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" I felt like I was slapped in the face. Was she really going to do this?

My eyes filled with tears as I said, "Fine. We are not friends anymore. Now," I opened the door, "Get out." She looked so hurt.

"Fine." She stormed out and I shut the door. I feel on my bed and cry until I fell asleep.

CPOV

I was walking to third hour when I saw Lissa. She looked pissed. I just had to see what was up. "Hey, Lis are you ok?"

"Shut up! I lost Rose all because of Dimitri and you left me! I hate you!" She pushed past me and stormed off. I continued to walk towards class, but I couldn't help but think about the day I dumped Lissa Dragomir…..

_-Flash back-_

_ I walked to the rose garden where I was supposed to meet Lissa. We hadn't been working out for weeks, ever since Rose left. Lissa came wearing jeans and a purple tank top. She was beautiful but I just didn't love her anymore. "Hey Lis, we have to talk," She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. _

_ "What is it baby?" She sat down beside me and placed her light hand on my thigh. This was going to be so hard._

_ "Lissa, we've been growing apart for a while now and well, I think it is time that we break up." She looked so hurt, tears ran down her face._

_ "How could you! This is because of Rose isn't it? You love her not me! You dated me to be close to her!" _

_ "No, it wasn't like that," I tried to plead with her but she wouldn't understand._

_ "Goodbye, Christian. Never come near me again." With that she walked out of my life. Even though I would miss Lissa, all I could think about was Rose. _

_-End of flash back-_

RPOV

I sat there in my bed holding my stake. It was the one I used to kill Dimitri. I was crying hard at that memory. With my Dimka gone I had nothing left to live for. I grabbed a knife out of my desk and pressed it firmly to my skin. Crimson blood flowed fast and steadily. I did this to the other wrist. I laid back and let the blood flow. I was falling into sweet blackness when I heard a knock, then a loud crack as my door was kicked in.

The last thing I saw before darkness completely surrounded me was Christian Ozera's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

_ My heart beat faster as I looked into Dimitri's eyes. His fangs caressed my neck. "Just one bite," he said, "Just one and we can be together forever." A moan escaped my lips and Dimitri kissed my neck. _

_ "I can't it's wrong." But then why did it feel so right? I nodded. "Ok, turn me." And with that he bit me and I feel into blackness…_

I woke up, gasping for air, hours later in the hospital part of the school. The walls were all white it hurt my eyes to look. My wrist started to itch, but when I went to scratch I noticed the white thick gauze around them. Then, it all came flowing back… The knife, the blood, the pain, and Christian. I looked around like crazy for him when the nurse walked in. "Mr. Ozera went to his room for the night ma'am. It took a long time to get him to leave your side." She placed down my food and a letter and then walked out.

I picked up the letter; My name was written on it in Christian's lovely hand writing. I opened it and began to rad his lovely words.

_ 'Rose, _

_ The nurses made me leave even though I knew in my heart it wasn't right. I don't know if Lissa ever told you why we broke up but I have to tell you. Rose, they say that you'll be out of the hospital right before curfew so please meet me in the garden outside the church. I have to talk to you,_

_ Christian'_

My breath caught in my throat. If you read between the lines you could see love. Was that what Christian was going to tell me? The rest of the two hours while they finished up redressing my wounds and asking my questions all that was on my mind was Christian. What did he have to say to me? Was it that he loved me? Do I want him to love me? Did I love him?

I was told I could go ten minutes before curfew and given an appointment with the shrink. I rushed towards the church. I made it my way to the fountain in the middle of the garden. There sat Christian, his back to me. This dark silky black hair was long and so inviting. I wanted to run my hands through it so bad.

He must have heard my breathing because right at the second I was thinking about saying something he turned to face me. His blue eyes pierced into me. A shiver went down my spine. What was going to happen?

CPOV

She was so amazingly beautiful as I turned to see her. Her killer eyes made me melt every time I looked into them. Then there was her long, wavy, brown hair that fell just above her waist. Rose held herself with so much grace and pride that it was hard not to love her.

"Hey," I said patting the empty spot on the bench, "Come here." She walked to me. I watched the way she moved and she just moved with such strength, strength I admired. Rose sat beside me and her skin smelled so sweet, sweet like a rose.

"So," her sweet voice came almost mouse like, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to explain why I left Lissa," My voice was shaking but she had to know. "I left Lissa because, even though I loved her, I loved someone else more. This girl is so strong, so wise beyond her years, and so beautiful from the inside out that she seems to glow. I loved her for a long time but didn't want to admit it." I saw her stiffen, did she know I meant her? I turned to her and grabbed her hands and held on for dear life. "Rose the woman I love is…" Just then she connected her lips to mine.

RPOV

"Rose the woman I love is…" With those words I just had to make my point. I kissed him and kissed him hard. I loved him, needed him. He returned my kiss with kisses of his own. We were as one in those few moments, nothing else mattered. Then we heard her scream…

"Rose how could you!" Lissa cried when she saw me and Christian. "You are supposed to be my best friend and you're going after my ex! I know we got into a fight but that's crap, I trusted you!" Tears soaked her face. I went to go to her and she flew off towards the dorms. I feel to my knees and cried. I had hurt and lost my best friend.

Christian knelt down next to me and pulled me close. "Shh, You are not a bad person at all. Look, Rose, I'm not with her. I love you and you love me there is nothing wrong with that. Baby, please…" He kissed me with so much love and passion that all thoughts for Lissa and my pain fell into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning thinking of Christian. His thick black hair and his ice blue eyes. It was wrong I knew that but I just couldn't help it. Dimitri floated into my mind. I loved him, even as a Strigoi I did. He was my soulmate but I had to remember Russia, had to remember… There was a knock at my door. I got up and saw that it was Christian. "Hey sleepy head," he said and kissed my forehead, "Hurry up. Get dressed or we'll be late." I looked at the clock and saw he was right, I had five minutes to get ready.

I closed the door and grabbed a pair of jeans that wear form fitting and a tight black tank top. I looked hot and ready to kill then I saw it. Memories flashed in my head of that night. I could see and feel the blood, I felt the blade that had slashed into me, and most importantly I saw the face of my true love. I put on a jacket that covered my scar saying a silent pray that my pain would leave me be. I walked with Christian to class. His hand was warm in mine. I felt so comfortable with Christian; I wondered why I had never been with him before.

At lunch we sat together. Everyone was talking but I didn't care. After that I had to go to the psychiatrist about my cutting. I walked into her up tight office. It had a tan leather couch that I sat down on. She was tiny even for a Mori. She had long black hair down to her waist; today it was tied back into a pony tail. Her name was Anna Reynolds. "So, Rose, is there anything on your mind? Anything you want to get off your chest?" What was I supposed to say? Yes, I want to talk about how I killed my true love. No I couldn't. Well, I was here until dinner so I had to start somewhere. I wanted this all to go away.

"I don't know. I mean I have things going on obviously but I don't know. I feel underwater." Anna looked at me with understanding eyes. I thought of that night with Dimitri and I decide it was time someone knew the truth. "Can I tell you anything?" I asked.

"Anything you want," She said with a smile. She was so warm and inviting I had to tell her.

"Ok. Well, all this pain exploded when I was in Russia. I went there thinking I'd find Dimitri. He had turn Strigoi and we had made a promise. A promise that said if either of us turned into one we'd kill the other. I ended up finding him," Tears brimmed at the edge of my eyes as I said this. I had to tell but I couldn't.

"You killed him." Was all she said. It was not a question it was a fact.

"Yes. We were alone. He said…." I flashed back to my last talk with Dimitri.

_Flash back _

_ "Rose, we belong together. As a Strigoi we have power and we can take everything we want," Dimitri told me holding on to me. His skin was sickly pale and his fangs showed as he was smiling "Roza," he said his voice was husky and sexy. My heart leapt. _

_ "Dimitri, this is wrong. You are a monster. I have to keep the promise to kill you," I told him. His hands run down my arms to where I held my stake. He could snap my neck if he wanted to but he hadn't. I have to distract him long enough to get a clean shot, I thought. _

_ "We could have it all just let me turn you," His lips pressed against my neck and I shivered. _

_ "I know," In one smooth motion I cut his face with my stake sending him back a few feet. He cried in pain and looked up at me with hurt eyes. _

_ "If I can't have you then no one will," He lunged at me but I dodge his attack. His heart was open and as I went to strike I was slammed into the wall but some unknown force. I looked up to see a female Strigoi standing above me. Her skin was the same sickly white as Dimitri's. Her hair was long, blond, and shiny, I saw her eyes had that red hue to them that all Strigoi had but I could also see that they had been blue before she turned. "Madison no!" Dimitri cried at the woman. _

_ "But she hurt you boo," her voice was whiny and sickly sweet._

_ "I'm ok. This is Rose, I told you about her." I hear a low growl come from her throat. She obviously didn't like me. "What is she doing her!" She yelled._

_ "She came to kill me," was all he said before she jumped me and pinned me to the ground. Her fangs hovered above my neck. _

_ "You will not…" She was thrown from me. Dimitri had thrown her across the room. She hit the wall hard. _

_ "You do not touch her!" He yelled she coward at his voice. I had my chance. I stood up and stabbed the stake into his heart. He cried out in pain. His blood splatted my face and he feel to the ground._

_ "NO!" Madison cried and ran to Dimitri's body. She pulled his head into her lap. He was still breathing but barely. "Dimika, no. I love you don't leave me," She started crying blood. It soaked her face. She looked up at me and growled. "Leave! NOW! Or I will rip your throat out! This is not over I will kill you someday," I ran with that. I ran as fast and far as I could. I had no doubt that she would kill me._

_End of Flash back_

I was crying and shaking. Anna had come and sat by me. "Shh," she said as she rubbed my back, "It is ok. It's off your chest and now you can start to face it." I leaned on her and nodded now I could finally face my demons.

CPOV

I met Rose after her appointment. She said she had got a lot off her chest and was feeling ok. We went and ate dinner. I kissed her goodnight. Once back in my room I had a strange feeling she needed me. I pulled on a t shirt and wen t down stairs to the kitchen in the dorms. I grabbed a soda and sat at the table. I called Rose and after 3 times of being sent to voicemail I decided to go check on her.

The school yard was quiet as I walked to her dorm. I got up to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again louder, still no answer. I busted open the door to find Rose with a pistol to her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Hope all of you like the book so far. Just for legal reasons none of the characters in this book are mine. Well, except for Anna and Madison. Anna is based on one of my best friends ever. Well time for Chapter 4. Enjoy my fans **

Chapter 4

RPOV

I heard my phone ring and I saw it was Christian. I couldn't talk to him. He won't understand. _Only I understood you, Roza._ I heard Dimitri's voice but where was it coming from? I turned to see Dimitri, as he was before he turned, staring at me with so much love.

"Dimitri? Is that really you?" I walked toward him slowly and placed my hand gently on his face. Oh my god he is real! Tears ran from my eyes as I stared at my soul mate's face.

_Roza, thank you for keeping your promise. You saved me from being a monster. _Dimtri, he was here. But how was this possible? _I'm dead. I came to you because I had to. You have been so emotionally hurt since you killed me I could get through to see you. _ I looked at him. He was so handsome and so much like my Dimitri.

"This can't be real… Dimitri, I've missed you so much." I hugged him tight feeling his arms wrap around me.

_Roza, I've missed you too. Now, I have to tell you something… you have to come with me. _I looked at him. What was he talking about. As though he could read my mind he said, _you have to die my baby._

_ "_What?" I took a step back. "What are you talking about die? I can't die I'm too young. Why do you want me dead?"

_Once you die, dear Roza, we can be together forever. No limits, no one to keep us apart. We will be free. _I shook my head. He couldn't be serious. With a flash, I saw a pistol appear on my bed. It was a clean and shiny silver. I couldn't help but stare at it. _Come on Roza, join me. _

Could this be real? Could it really be so easy to be with Dimitri? I had to join him. I loved him, I need to be with him. I picked up the pistol and turned it in my hands. _Yes Roza, that's it. Now just pull the trigger._ I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. I put it against my head and took a deep breath just as Christian busted into my room.

CPOV

"Rose stop! Baby, no, please put the gun down," I was trying to stay calm. I couldn't lose her. I loved Rose and I wouldn't let her die. She was crying hard. Her arm fell and so did the gun. I moved to her and wrapped her up in my arms. "It's ok Rosie, I'm here. Tell me what's going on; I'll take all the pain away."

"Dimitri, he told me this was the only way to stay with him," Rose's tears soaked my shirt.

"Rose, what happened when you were in Russia?" I had to know what was making my love be in so much pain. That is when she looked me in the eye and told me the whole painful story of how she found Dimitri and killed him.

I laid with her on her bed. Rose was wrapped in my arms. She had fallen asleep crying. Her soft breathing was soothing. I kissed her forehead and laid down my head. "Goodnight Rosie, I love you."

RPOV

I woke up in Christian's arms. He was still sleeping. I turned so I could see his face. His smooth white Moroi face looked so angelic. His thick black hair was in a fuzzy mess. I kissed his lips softly. Christian's eyes fluttered open. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," his voice sounded tired. He kissed me hard and held me close to him. "You know what tomorrow is?" He asked me. I went through the calendar in my head.

"Start of spring break?" I asked. I didn't think it was time yet but that's the only thing I could think of. He nodded and kissed me again.

"I'm going to spend it with my aunt Tasha. Would you want to come with me?" A whole week just me and him? Hell yes I wanted to go. I my mind went to Lissa then. Before all this happened, we had planned to go to court and see Mia. I guess Lissa still was, but I wouldn't be. "Come on baby please come with me? It'll be a fun week full of shopping with Tasha, hanging out, and just getting your mind off everything. What do you say?"

"Yes," with that's Christian showered me with kisses. I was home.

I was packing my bag when Christian walked in looking cute as ever. "Hey cutie, you almost ready? Plane leaves in a hour."

"Almost done. I had to get the perfect shoes," We both started laughing and I said I'd meet him down stairs in a minute. I picked up my mail on my dresser and found one from my mother. It said she missed me and would love to come visit soon before graduation. She also said she loved me.

I saw I got a second letter. It had no address on it. I opened it to see just a small paragraph written on the paper.

_ 'I told you I'd find you and I WILL KILL YOU. You took My Dimka from me. That was a mistake. I'll be seeing you soon, My prey.' _

**Hey hoped you all like the new chapter. I am so thankful for all the good reviews. I hope to get many more. This will not be my last story I promise. This is my first of many. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was our first morning at Tasha's house and the sun was warm on my face. Since we were out of the academy, we were on a human schedule. I smelled bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. I jumped up still in my pjs and ran down stairs. Tasha's house was an old Victorian one. It was beautiful. She had an amazing living room. The walls were painted a sky blue. The furniture was white leather and a she had a beautiful glass table.

My bedroom was in beautiful taste as well. I loved walking into my purple room that was splashed with a lighter shade of purple. Tasha said she had done the room according to what I would like. The sheets were silk and I melted into the pillows last night. I walked into her amazing kitchen to find her cooking a ton of food. My eyes went wide.

"Hunger? I made plenty," She sent down a plate that was covered in eggs, bacon, toast, and handed me a glass of milk.

"Wow this is amazing," I took a bite. The food tasted even better than it looked. "So, Christian still asleep?"

"Yes, he was tired last night. Hey, I planned a shopping trip for just the two of us what you say?" I nodded and head up stairs to get ready. I took a shower and got dress. Tasha had stocked my closet full of clothes that were just to die for. I pulled out a pair of designer jeans with a rose print running up one of the pant legs. They fit perfectly and showed off my cute butt. I pulled on a tight black shirt that made me look so hot. I brushed my hair and put it up.

I came down stairs and we headed out. Christian was still asleep so we left him a note. Since it was day I didn't think about leaving him. No chance of a Strigoi attack. We went to the mall and walked all around. I bought ear rings and a rose choker. We ate at this little Italian restaurant in the mall. Our final stop was at Victoria Secret. I looked at Tasha thinking she must be crazy.

"Hey, you are with my nephew now. I know he loves you very much, I think you should get an outfit and surprise him," She said this made me give her an even weirder look. "Look, Rose, I've always liked you. You are strong, independent, smart, and you have a huge heart. My nephew needs you. I want you both happy." I smiled at her.

"I'll do my best," We looked around the store for an hour when I found it. I found the perfect outfit. It was a black corset with a rose on the breast. It came with fishnet stockings. It was totally sexy and it showed off all my curves. I got it and we headed home. I was ready for my night with Christian.

CPOV

I woke up to find the house empty. They had left me a note saying they were going shopping. I went into Tasha's room and grabbed the present I had Tasha pick up for Rose. This present was to show her I'd do anything for her. I was so in love with Rose. But now that I thought about it were we really together? I thought for a moment and thought yeah sure we made out a lot and got close but we are not together. There was an ache in my heart.

I picked up the keys to my car and headed to the store. I was a man on a mission. I knew I didn't deserve Rose but I would be damned if I didn't try my hardest. I went to the flower store and picked up her favorite flowers; white lilies. I then grabbed chocolates and I headed towards the grocery store. I was going to make her an amazing dinner and show her how much I loved her.

When I got home I texted Tasha see how much longer they'd be. She said they'd probably be another two hours. Perfect, I had just enough time to make things perfect. I started dinner, making her favorite steak and potatoes. I got into a suit and set the table for two. I lite candles and placed her present where she would be sitting soon for dinner.

I had everything set just as she walked in the door. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. It was time to make her mine officially.

RPOV

I walked in laughing with Tasha about the day when I turned to see Christian in a suit and had dinner set up for two. I looked at him with shock. Was this all for me, I thought. "Well, I'm heading out to meet with a few friends. You two will have the house to yourself tonight," Tasha said grabbing my bags from me. "I'll put these in your room." She walked up stairs leaving me with the most handsome man ever.

I walked over to him. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down slowly. When he sat down I just had to ask, "What's this for?" He looked at me with love in his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"I wanted to make you feel special. You are amazing to me, I don't want to lose you before you even are mine," I smiled. He was wonderful. Maybe I should try and move on, I thought to myself, Dimitri is dead, I killed him. Now I had to move on, and I wanted to with Christian. We ate and talked about everything. It was nice. He picked up the plates and went and got desert. He brought out huge sundaes with all the works. "Wait," he said before I took a bite of my sundae and moved this box in front of me. "This is for you," I opened it to see a golden tennis bracelet.

It was so beautiful. It had a heart on it that looked like a locket type heart. There was, of course, a rose etched into it and on the back was my initials and Christian's. I looked at Christian's beautiful face, his eyes taking me to the moon and back, and I started to cry happy tears. It was then that Christian got on his knees before me, grabbed both of my hands in his and said the most wonderful thing to me, something I thought I'd never hear not even from Dimitri.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you with all my heart and soul. No I'm not purposing, it is way too soon for that. But, Rose, I'll be the happiest man in the world if you just be my girlfriend. I don't deserve you but I will try my hardest to. Just please, please, be my girl and I will do anything to prove myself." I looked at him, tears streaming from my face and all I could do was nod. He kissed me, softly, passionately, and it made my heart fly in my chest.

We finished desert and talked more. When I said I felt tired he walked me to my room. "Hey, wait here," he said when we reached my door. He rushed down stairs and came back up with a package. "Here. This came for you today." I kissed him goodnight and went in my room. I opened up the package and found a letter on something foiled in tin foil. It was the same handwriting as the first letter.

_ I can find you anywhere you go. Here is a gift for you to remember Dimitri and me by. Enjoy and remember to watch your back._

I opened up the tin foil. I held back a scream as the sicking death smell filled my nose. In my hand I held what I guessed was Dimtri's heart.

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed my gruesome end. Lol. It is so not over. I do hope you like how I'm writing. All the great reviews make me want to write, so keep it coming. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey note to all my readers… I'm so thankful for all your support. I love this story and have wanted to write it for a while. I'm so glad all of you like it. This is my first fanfiction and I can't believe that it is popular. Please keep reviewing and I'll try and update faster. This is chapter 6 and we are getting to the climax which I think is going to be so sweet! I'm thinking about a sequel and if I'm going to do it I need to put in a certain part in the next chapter or two so please tell me if you want one. Happy reading. **

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

I tossed and turned when I got into bed. I couldn't sleep. Rose was all I could think about. The way her hair fell around her. The way her brown eyes seemed to be a river of chocolate every time I looked at them. I had to see if she was still up. I had to be around her or I was never going to be able to sleep. I got up and walked down the hall to her room. I knocked gently on the door, so as not to wake her if she was sleeping. She opened the door slowly and peeked out. "Rosie, are you ok?" I ask and she opened the door all the way and jumped into my arms. "Sweetie what is the matter?" I pulled back just enough to see her face. Her face was streaked with tears. "Rose, what happened? Tell me," I said as she pointed to the bed.

I walked in slowly keeping her behind me. I had to protect her, was all I could think. I looked in the package Rose had got and saw the heart. There was a hole where I guess a stake had gone through. I looked at Rose in question and worry. Who would have sent her this? Whose heart was it? As if reading my mind Rose said, "It's Dimitri's." I walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. I kissed her forehead.

"Rose, go to my room and stay there ok? I'm going to take care of this and join you there. You'll sleep in my room tonight and no butts about it." She nodded and headed to my bedroom. I threw out the package and headed back to my room. Rose sat on the bed clinging to one of my black satin pillows and cried into. I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap. We sat there for what seemed hours as she just cried and cried. Finally she had calmed down enough to try and get some sleep. I laid her down farthest part on the bed away from the door.

"Christian," her voice was barely above a whisper as I turned off the light, "I'm scared."

"I know baby," I said lying next to her stroking her hair. "I'm here. Just sleep Rosie, I'll protect you. I promise to never let anyone hurt you." She nodded and I laid there as she drifted off into what I hoped would be dreamless sleep.

**RPOV**

_I was walking through a field full of white lilies and roses. I was wearing a white silk dress that was strapless. I walked to the heart of the field and found Dimitri standing there in jeans and no shirt or shoes. He turned and looked at me. "Roza, you didn't join me. Do you not love me anymore?" _

_ "Dimitri, of course I love you but I can't die. I have people who need me." I told me stay as far away as possible._

_ "Like who? Lissa? She wants nothing to do with you. You took Christian from her. You betrayed her," His voice was filled with rage. "Christian doesn't need you either. You are his rebound girl. I love you!" Dimitri grabbed my arms holding me too tight and was going to leave bruises. "You lost everything when you killed me! Now you have to join me!" _

_ I jerked out of his grip and shook my head, "No! I won't die! Lissa still loves me, she needs me! And Christian loves me, I know he does. " I was shaking and crying. I felt a sharp pain in my back as a white, sickly white, hand went through my chest. I looked behind me to see Madison's face. _

_ "I told you I'd kill you!" I fell into darkness as though I had really died. _

I woke up screaming and crying. Christian held me tight in his arms. "Rosie, Rosie," I heard him say but I could respond as I thought of Madison's last words,_ "I told you I'd kill you!"_ I cried harder and harder. I cried until I had nothing left to cry out. Then I laid there in Christian's arms just taking in his comfort. I glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 am. I looked up at Christian's blue eyes and I just had to touch him. I stroked his cheek. As I did so, he turned and kissed my palm. I kissed him softly at first and then it got rougher more urgent for his touch.

I pulled him on top of me and kept kissing him. Just as things were going harder and closer to sex, Christian pulled back. He looked at me; one hand was on my hip the other was around me holding him pressed against him. "Rose," he said and I knew what he was going to say. He was going to reject me. "I love you Rose. And I so want to do this but we both know, it just isn't right. I mean not tonight. Not after what you got and then you waking up screaming and crying it just isn't right. Our first time has to be perfect."

"You're right," I said. And he was. Our first time has to be perfect, not filled with the pain of an old relationship. "Soon though?" I asked I knew that I needed him. He was the only thing holding me together.

"Soon," he agreed and kissed me softly. In that kiss held all the love and passion any girl could ask for.

I woke up in the morning. I was tangled in Christian's sheets. I looked around to see Christian was gone. I saw a note on the night stand. It was in Christian's beautiful hand writing. I couldn't help but smile as I read it.

_Rosie,_

_ I've gone out for a while to get things for tonight. I promise our first time will be perfect. I love you my sweet flower._

I got up and ran to my room. "Rose?" I heard Tasha call from down stairs, "Are you hungry? I'm making homemade pizza."

"Yeah, sound great. I'll be down after my shower ok?"

"Ok," And with that I closed the door to my bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the hot stream of water. It relaxed all my muscles. I breathed in the warm steam and as I was finishing washing my body I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see the vision of Dimitri standing there. Man I was starting to think I was going crazy.

"You are not real. I killed you," My voice was shaking. Dimitri was naked and looked like a Greek god. His hand touched my cheek and pulled me too him. He felt so real. "Stop! You are not real! Leave me alone!" He held a look of hurt in his eyes and right before he disappeared I heard him say, _I'll be with you soon in the land of the dead. _

I walked down stairs in a daze. I sat at the table and didn't even realize that Tasha had put down my pizza and a can of coke. "Rose, are you ok dear?" I shook my head and sat there staring at nothing.

"I think I'm going crazy,"I told her taking a sip of my coke. "I keep seeing Dimitri everywhere. And he looks and feels so real." I put my face in my hands and started to cry softly. Tasha put her hand on my arm.

"Rose, that is very understandable. You were through a trauma. You had to kill a man you loved. Someone you were very close to. I promise it will get better." I looked at her. She was what I wished my mother was. Tasha was very loving and caring. "Now, why don't we finish eating and go get ready for your big night." My face felt hot, I knew I was beat red. "Christian told me. Don't worry I'll be at a friends for a dinner party. Come on I'm a woman and it's time you learn to be one in the bed room as well as in the real world."

Christian was going to be home in an hour and Tasha and I were doing my makeup. I was wearing a sexy short black dress over the corset I bought yesterday. My hair was up in a high ponytail and was curled to perfection. I put on the necklace I got also and hand Christian's bracelet on my wrist. I looked like a million bucks and was ready for Christina. My room was clean in case we had sex in my room or his. "I can't do this," I said to Tasha when I finished putting on my lip stick.

"What you mean? You love Christian, I know that much," she said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, I do love him but, I don't know. What if I'm not good and he notices and falls out of love with me?" I asked. I was scared, I could feel sprit working on me.

"Rose, this isn't you. You are strong and smart. Honey, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself," she grabbed my hands and looked at my face.

"I'm ok. I haven't talked to Lissa in a while so I guess I'm just I don't know. I miss her I guess but I just I couldn't have her in my life. Besides, now she hates me for being with Christian. I've been blocking her out for almost a week now. I just can't handle her pain and mine." She nodded in understanding.

We talked for a little while longer and she left five minutes before Christian got home. I was about to run down stairs when he yelled, "No, stay up there. I want to set up and have you make a grand entrance ok?"

"Ok," I called down. I didn't know how long he'd be so I decided to check on Lis, we may have had a fight but she was still my best friend. I slowed my breathing and entered her head. She was with Mia. She was angry about something Mia brought up but Lissa was hiding it from me.

"You have to tell her. You got mad at her, Lissa. Look, sure she went behind your back but you and Christian were over. He was fair game," Mia was saying calmly.

"Yeah, so. He was my boy first. She knew I still loved him. Just because she lost her Dimitri, which if you remember she didn't tell me, her best friend, that she loved him, she thinks she can put her paws all over my boy. Some best friend she was!" Lissa was angry and I could feel she was guilty to although the why behind it was a mystery.

"Look you should try and get a hold of her. You both need to talk it out and be friends again," Mia said. Just as Lissa was about to answer I heard Christian call. I got out of her head and thought, it is time. I walked down stairs and saw Christian with a bouquet of white lilies. The room was lit with candles and smelled sweet. I ran into his arms welcoming his loving embrace. He kissed me and picked me up in his arms. He walked me back up the stairs to his room. I looked around and saw; it too, was lit with candles. The bed was covered in white lily petals.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me hard. We made out and clothes started to come off. When he saw what was underneath my dress he stopped. "Rose you look beautiful." I smiled and he kissed my neck. I could feel his fangs graze my skin. He pulled off the rest of our clothes and we laid there for a moment soaking the other in. "Rose, I love you."

"I love you too, Christian." And with that I, Rosemarie Hathaway and Christian Ozera made love, and it was wonderful…

**CPOV**

I laid there with Rose wrapped in my arms. She had fallen asleep and was breathing softly. Making love with her was like nothing I had ever felt before. I kissed her forehead softly and thought to myself, I'm the luckiest man in the world. I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be at this hour? Moving slowly so as not to wake Rose, I pulled on boxers and headed down stairs. I looked through the peep hole and saw nothing. I opened the door and saw a package. I picked it up and went into the kitchen and opened it. I was disgusted. Inside was a dead fox that looked to be drained of blood.

I was about to throw it out when I heard Rose scream from upstairs. I ran to her side. She was shaking and screaming in bed. "Rose, Rose, wake up. Baby, its ok I'm here, I'm here," I pulled her into my arms and she looked up at me crying. "What is it baby?"

"Lissa. She was kidnapped."

**Hey, so this was so fun to write. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know if you do want a sequel. Like I said I need to decide soon to put it in or not. I promise not to disappoint. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**RPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen as Christian was on the phone. All I could think was I had to save her. Lissa was still like a sister to me. I closed my eyes and entered her head. She was scared and cold. Lissa was in some sort of trunk and it was dark. Her hands were bond behind her back and she was gaged. I could hear Lissa crying out for me to help her. I had to find her, oh where could see be? "Rose?" I opened my eyes to see Christian. He had been on the phone to Tasha to get her home. "Tasha said she'd be here in five minutes. Do you know where Lissa was taken?" I shook my head. I buried my face in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me. Christian was my rock and I was so thankful for him.

Tasha walked through the door within, what seemed seconds, and replaced Christian. "When was Lissa taken?"

"I think around one am. She was knocked out and thrown in a trunk." I looked at her face and she looked to have a gasp but suppressed it.

"Ok, I'll call the Guardians and let them know. Christian, take her up stairs. She needs rest. We will talk and figure this all out tomorrow." With that Christian helped me to my room. I laid in bed and tried not to cry. He ran his fingers through my hair and I feel into a dark dreamless sleep.

**TPOV**

"Yes I'm sure," I said to the Guardian Head Center's captain Elyse Bidle, "Rose was in Lissa's head when it happened."

"Ok, we are on it. We will call you in the morning when we find out more. Thank you Ms. Ozera," Ms. Bidle said into the phone. We hung up and I let out a big sigh. I started to make some tea and sat to think of what was all over Rose's face. First, I saw that she was scared for more than just Lissa. Her body knew what she didn't. I knew they had sex tonight, but I didn't think this would happen so quickly. Christian walked into the kitchen with a look of dread.

"She is sleeping. I can't believe this happened," He sat down across from me and looked at the floor. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "You need some sleep." He nodded and started to head up stairs. "Hey, wait a second, I have a question," He stopped in the doorway waiting for me to speak. His body was tense. "You love Rose don't you? You will stand by her right?"

"Yes of course I will." He looked hurt at the question but it faded quickly. "I will do anything for her." He went to bed after that. Now all we had to do was wait.

**RPOV**

I woke up alone in my bed. I was sad to see that. I sat up and looked around. I saw a letter on my night stand. I froze. It was the same hand writing as the other death threats. I picked it up and cringed.

_I can get to you anywhere, anytime. I have Lissa and unless you come to 5697 Wane Lane in New York City within the week. I look forward to seeing you. Oh, and if you involve any Guardians…. I kill Lissa before you can get here. Time is ticking Rose and I'm getting very hungry._

I had to get to New York. I got up and hopped in the shower. After I got dressed fast, grabbed my stake, and wen t to head down stairs. I opened the door to Christian about to knock.

**CPOV**

She stood there like an angel. Rose was ready to protect and going to give a good ass kicking to someone who deserved it and so much more. "I have to go," she said and moved past me. She ran down stairs and I was lucky to have caught her by her arm before she was out the door.

"Where are you going? Rose," I whispered in her ear, "tell me. Please, don't disappear on me. I need to know you will be safe." I pulled her close to me needing her close. She turned to face me and kissed me hard. As we stood there in complete bliss and oneness I could feel her heart break. I pulled from her and cupped her cheek, "Talk to me baby."

"I have to go save Lissa," she said as a statement but I could hear the fear behind it. "Christian, I have to do this, alone. Please."

"Ok," I pulled out the small box and handed it to her. I was going to give it to you next week when we graduated but, even though I know you are the strongest and bravest girl I have even known and can protect yourself, I can't let you leave her fearing I'll never see you again without at least knowing the answer to this question." I knelt down on one knee and opened the little box presenting my Rose with a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Rose Hathaway, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"…..

**RPOV**

I looked out at the world below me as the plane rose higher and higher into the night sky. I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes. I could feel Lissa screaming for help. If only I could say, hang on I'm coming. Stupid bond it only worked one way. I looked down to my hand and saw the ring that I had received from Christian before leaving to save my best friend. It was a beautiful ring. The diamond sparkled in the light and had rubies surrounding it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking of Christian and how happy we will be.

I awoke hours later as we were landing in New York. The sun was starting to rise and I knew it was time to go and fight. I didn't have long to get food and find the place. I rented a car and got directions. I found my way to the ware house around noon. I grabbed my stake and had it ready in my hand. This was going to end one way or another. I walked inside slowly. The warehouse was cold and dark, it smelled of death. After I was about in the middle of the big room the door closed on me and I turned to see my enemy who was holding Lissa by her throat.

**So let know what you think. Sorry it took so long for me to update been really busy but it's almost done. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Madison was staring at me with an evil smile across her lips. "So, we meet again don't we Rose. I haven't seen you since you tried to fucking kill My Dimitri!" she yelled at me. She threw Lissa to the ground gasping for breath. "Funny, now I get to kill you and her proving to Dimitri I'm twice the woman you ever were."

"What are you talking about? Dimitri is dead," I helped Lissa to her feet and stood in front of her protectively.

"Ha! You can't kill Dimitri! What really happened when you ran like a baby from us was this…

_ I cried hard holding him close to me. His face was dead and no breath came from him. Then as I was about to kill myself his hand reached up and stopped me. "You are weaker than I thought," he said. He sat up and took a few deep breaths. _

_ "I thought she had killed you my love," I said trying to hold him close to me. He pushed me away and stood up. _

_ "She almost did. That was why I love Rose. Rose is such a spit fire. So much spirit, can you imagine if she was one of us?" He said so proud of you while looking around. _

_ "She is an evil bitch! You can't be serious!" he grabbed me by my throat and pinned me to the wall. _

_ "You will not speak ill of her. You are weak where she can kill you. Only way you can prove me wrong is by killing her. Which will never happen." He let me go as I gasped for air. He left me there alone to go to his chambers. _

"I swore then that I would kill you. I will prove to him that I deserve to be by his side not you!" She leapt at me and I dodged her just in time. Lissa ran outside like she knew she was supposed to. The sunlight that came from the door distracted Madison long in enough for me to get on top of her. I threw her to the ground and tried to get a good shot at her heart. This would go on for hours fighting like this.

**CPOV**

I was worried sick about her. Rose, my future wife, may get killed. I started pacing. I decided to go splash water in my face and try to relax. I walked in and did just that. As the water dripped from my face I saw a small pink box in the trash. I picked it up and gasped. It was for a pregency test. I looked down and there in the bottom of the trash was the stick. I picked it up and got the answer I wish I had known before I ever let Rose go.

**So yes it is short but the next chapter will be the last. My first Fanfiction is almost done. Will there be a sequel? Well guess you just have to keep reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rose: I'm going to kill this bitch!**_

**Me: yup that's the plan but do it creatively for the fans. And be careful remember that. **

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

I fought and fought and finally was able to pin her. She cried out in pain as I pressed the stake to her face. Her skin burned from the magic. Madison's heart was exposed; I had a clean shot. As I was about to drive it into her heart I felt a pang in my tummy. All I could think about was Christian and what I would do if I lost him. That gave her what she needed, and I was under her in seconds. She had me pinned and was about to bite into my neck. "Now, I will have him and no one will stand in my way!" I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was going to die and I had never even lived. Christian had saved me from death by my own hand many times. He was my true love, not Dimitri or anyone else.

The door opened and the last sunlight of the day hit Madison hard. She writhed in pain and moved to the shadows to recover. Those few moments gave me what I needed and I staked her. It went in through her back and came out her chest. She fell dead and I saw that I was covered in her blood. I looked to see who had opened the door. I saw Lissa's face crying as Guardians started to pour in. They pated my back and I went to Lissa.

"Oh Rose," she said, "I'm sorry for everything." She hugged me tight. I held her there, I had my sister back. Now, I had to go to bed.

I was cleaned up and taken back to Christian's aunt's home. Lissa was with me as I walked into the house. I went to the living room and there sat Christian. I ran into his arms and soaked in his loving embrace. "Thank god, you are alright." He kissed me with such passion it took my breath away. Lissa hugged Christian and said she was sorry. In that moment, I had the two people I loved most in the world with me, what more could I ask for? Just then I felt that pang again in the pit of my tummy. My hand went there and I could feel heat come off of it like it had just been heated for hours.

"Christian we have to talk….." I looked up and him. He had a knowing smile across his lips.

"I know Rosie," He kissed me once softly, "We are having a baby."

**The end….. SO NOT! There will be a sequel. WE have to see the wedding and their baby. But will something bad happen? This can't be the end of the fighting not in Rose's life. I hope everyone liked it. I loved writing this story. **


End file.
